List of Deleted Scenes
Released Scenes= The following is a list of officially released scenes that were filmed and cut from the final version of an aired episode, thus rendering them non-canon.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765382061318299649 Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six |-|Unreleased Scenes= The following is a list of unofficially released and/or unreleased scenes that were filmed and cut from the final version of an aired episode, thus rendering them not canon. Season One |summary=An unknown scene where August parks his motorcycle outside the mansion and talks to Jefferson, who is standing in the doorway of the mansion. August is also seen with Emma and Mary Margaret outside the house.}} Season Two Deleted Scenes Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six |-|Other scenes= The following is a scene featured in a recap video, showing a short clip from a scene that was cut from the one of the previous episodes. Since footage from the scene is still used in the recap video, the information should be considered canon. |-|Non-Canonical Information= The following is a list of facts revealed in Deleted Scenes that were (or may have been) originally meant to be canon, but were reclassified as non-canonical.Some of the deleted scenes that have been considered canonical in the past no longer are a part of the Once Upon a Time canon due to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis' decision. :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765382061318299649 :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765382544661499904 :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765383121495662593 :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765384021849157632 :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765384170973507584 :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765388172515684352 :: https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765389516018331649 Released Scenes Some of these scenes were considered canonical in the past, and therefore may or may not fit into the canon. *Rumplestiltskin spends at least two full days laughing in his cell. *Regina tries to apologize to Henry for taking his book. *After the curse is broken, Archie visits Stephen and Donna in Mr. Gold's shop. *According to Jefferson, his hat needs a minimum of space to work. *Rumplestiltskin curses Rip Van Winkle to sleep for a 100 years. *Regina writes a note to Snow White, thanking Snow for convincing her not to bury her heart in the woods out of grief after having to give up her chances to be with her son. *After traveling back in time, Emma has an audience with the Evil Queen before being sent to the dungeons. *Ingrid came to Storybrooke in 1999. She is seen working at Any Given Sundae, when Regina enters the shop to question her. Regina doesn't recognize her, but Ingrid seemingly convinces her that she's been working there forever. After Regina leaves the shop, Ingrid reveals that she's tied up Dopey behind the counter, who appears to have previously worked at the shop. Ingrid uses Rock Troll Memory Magic to make him forget what had just happened to him. In the final version of the episode, Ingrid arrives in Storybrooke in 2001, not 1999. Unreleased Scenes These scenes were never considered canonical, and therefore may contradict the events seen on the show. *Avonlea is located two days away from Maurice's Castle. *The military advisor's name is Phillipe. *Mr. Gold owns The Rabbit Hole and Granny's Diner. *Archie Hopper and David Nolan visit The Rabbit Hole on Valentine's Day. *A child Rumplestiltskin witnesses his father being murdered.Note: The character of Rumplestiltskin's father may or may not have been Malcolm by that time, as it us unknown whether they looked the same, acted the same, or were even called the same. *After Granny's Diner was transported to Camelot, the former site of the diner is transformed into a beer garden. The beer garden is later wrecked, presumably due to the diner landing after being transported back to Storybrooke. References }}